The moonlight tonight
by bunnygirl867
Summary: 100 Drabbles about Gill X Angela 4/100
1. 1 Playing

The moonlight tonight

Drabble 1: Playing

Gill is is the son of Mayor Hamilton. His not Nice like Toby or strong like Owen. One word...Mean that is what Gill is. Angela is the new farmer. To Gill, she is annoying and butt in everything that he does. But he has to admit it. At times, Angela is pretty cute and sometimes he **EVEN** like her company.

"So what are you doing?" The girl dressed in farm clothers asked the boy in front of her.

"Just files" He answered in just one line. He wanted her to go away.

"Come on, let's play!" she happier asked him.

"No! and go away!" he scolded her. He didn't mean to scold her but she was just too annoying.

This time, she gave up and head to the door. That sad look on her face makes Gill feel somehow bad about it.

"Angela! wait!" Gill called for her.

"Huh?" she turned her head and stared at him

"Come back soon..." Gill blushed after that line. His face was hot and he feels like his having a fever.

Angela happier nodded her head and went out. Gill somehow feels his heart pounding when he starts thinking about her coming back.

_**A/n: Hi guys so what do you think? Sorry for the gramma errors . I'll try to improve and please no mean comments. I saw one about Molly X Wizard and another which I can't remember. So I was thinking since nobody make a Drabble about Gill X Angela I thought maybe I should do it :D Review please :)**_


	2. 2 Flowers

The moonlight tonight

Drabble 2: Flower

" The flowers this year is beautiful, isn't it?" Angela said. She drank her orange juice and waited for

Gill to answered.

"I don't know. It feels the same to me" Gill rest his head on his arm.

"why? Do you think so ?" She asked. Gill looked at her annoying.

"why do you ask so many question?" Gill asked her this time.

"Because, I need a date for the flower festival" she smirk at him. Which cause Gill to blush right away.

"Huh?" Gill shouted at her, she continued to drink her juice as he became speechless.

"So what do you say?" Angela asked again this time. Yearning for an answer.

"Ok..." he said with his face red.

"Ok" she smiled sweetly at him "pick me up at 6.00pm tomorrow at my house" she winked at him.

Gill face was covered in red and before he could say another word. He fainted...

"Gill?" Angela screamed for him.

"Call his father, Angela" Maya said, smiling at her.

She smiled at Maya and looked at Gill as he fainted. "_how cute..._" she thoughted to herself as she ran to his house to called Gill's father.


	3. 3 Horses

A/n: Hi everyone, I've been dead for like..I dunno xD SO VERY VERY Long xD

I just hope my gramma improve xD

The moonlight tonight

Drabble 3: Horses

"Come on~!" The farmer grabbed the blonde hair boy's arm. He glared at her but he knew it was no use. "Please just Once!" she showed her puppy eyes, which Gill had to admit was pretty cute.

"Angela..Please, I don't know how to ride a horse" He plead. Angela went closly to Gill. "I'll teach you!" she smiled. She went near Gill's ear and whisped. "I'll give you a reward if you try~" Gill took a step back. His face turned red. He held onto his ear.

"Okay.." He spoke in a low voice. He didn't know why he agreed. The puppy eyes? The _Reward_?

Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the stable. "Here" she pat her horse, Mary. "Mary's a good girl".

"Come on, Pat her!" she took Gill's hand and placed it on Mary's face. Mary respond happily. "See! she likes you~" Angela let go of his hand so he can pat Mary on her own. Gill took his time to pat Mary. "Animals..aren't so bad after all.." Gill smiled.

"Your always in that office of yours" Angela said. "It's hard to even talked to you" Angela placed her hand on Mary, who was near Gill's hand as well. "It's not like your understand" Gill answered. "I'm gonna be the next Mayor when I get older, it's a lot of pressure".

"Working in a farm, seeing animals everyday and planting crops" Gill state. "They all seems like nice things to do..Better than working in **that** office" Gill's tone was sad. Angela could tell. "But.." her hand went towards Gill. "I manage to drag you out" she smiled as her hand finally landed on his hand.

Gill could feel his face turning red. He grabbed her hand not wanting to let her go. "You did.." he smiled a little. He take a look at his watch. "I have to go.." he said. He didn't want to let go of her hand but, he had to.

"I'll walk you there!" she held onto his hand as he lighten his grip. "Can we walked there like this?" she asked. He nod his hand.

And Then they both exit the stable.


	4. 4 Nursing and terrible soup

A/n: I'm trying to update most of my stories cause since I updated one of them I'll try to update the rest as well C:

The Moonlight tonight

Drabble 4: Nursing and Terrible soup

Today was the usual day Angela would be outside her house. Farming, taking care of animals, taking care of her crops. However, right now She'll in bed with a high fever. The farm had finally worked herself too much to the point, she lost count fainting. As she lie in bed, she quickly remember her animals and crops. Pushing herself off the bed, she process to the door but when she opened it. The son of the mayor, Gill was also planning to open the door as well. Usually, he would knocked but he knew the farmer's probably too weak to do anything that's why seeing her on her feet shocked him.

"..G..Gill..?" Angela called out, the sun was almost glaring. Usually she would be able to stand it but today was a different day. "What are you doing out of bed?!" He quickly scold her and lead her back to bed. "..B-But my animals.." Angela almost sound pitiful. Gill pushes the farmer's head back to her pillow. He stood up and straighten his clothes. "Don't worry, I saw Renee and your brother working the farm this morning". "They..did what..? I shouldn't have trouble them.." She said to herself. Both Renee and her brother were busy people, she knew better than to trouble them and they didn't even bother letting her knew in case they worry her. "Well, blame youself for pushing yourself to this point" he said sounding mean as usual.

"Yeah, your probably correct" Angela laughed. She knew Gill didn't mean it that way. She knew that he truly care otherwise why would he even come to visit her in the first place. Gill return his attention back to the farmer. "...You..Hungry..?" He asked, feeling his cheeks burning. The farmer couldn't help but chuckled slightly she didn't think that Gill even knew how to cook. "You..cook..?" She coughed slightly asking.

"It can't be that hard" He said crossing his arms and walking towards the kitchen. After a while, Gill was finally done as he placed the bowl of soup in front of the farmer. Angela took a slightly slip, she however couldn't even explain how it could taste. Though she doubt she'll die from drinking it. It was out of good will after all.

_Still, She knew she'll get worst if she had to drink this soup everyday._

A/n: I know in the game, Gill actually knows how to cook after you get marry but I can't imagine him knowing how to asdfgh he probably took lessons before they got marry lol


End file.
